


Consulting Hunter

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Blood, Demons, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Castiel is seeking new recruits in this on going war. Hunters and angels are dying by the handfuls and it is time to seek others for help. One man that will be of help to the angels is the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. Will a man of science and an angel be able to work together?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been weeks since the Winchester brothers called on the trenchcoat wearing angel Castiel. He had heard no news of anything bad or extremely horrible happening to them and so it gave him time to think. Well, that and figure out how to stop more death from happening across the world. It was not fair to the humans of Earth, his fathers other creations to suffer such a fate. 

This was an unnecessary war a fight that did not need to involve the innocent human beings. Lucifer and Michael though had other plans and neither cared if they wiped out most of the human population in the process for a brotherly war that could have been settled far from Earth. A few angels thought like Castiel or close, wanting nothing to do with the war or even stopping it the Archangel Gabriel was one of those few and it would be the youngest of the archangels who would suggest looking for others to recruit as hunters, so many of them were dying in this war. 

“Where do I go? Where do I look Gabriel?” 

Questioned the younger angel, his blue hue looking upon Gabriel as they stood in what looked to be a dirty and dimly lit hotel room. Gabriel's attention on Castiel as he shook his head. Obviously Cas had not been around the world or on it long enough to know every single place yet, this was this not a surprise to him. 

“I hear London's nice, maybe you should look there. I haven't seen Luci doing much damage there.. yet. Why don't you try there Cassie” 

Cas blinked as his head tilted slightly. London? Where and what was London? He wasn't familiar with the name or location, the Winchesters weren't really known for traveling outside of the United States much, at least not with him. Castiel had been to London before though, but he had never been told of the name of the place. It didn't take long for Gabriel to realize this confused his younger brother. 

“Oh come on Cas! You need to get out more often and get out of Dean's ass!” 

That was the second time someone had said that, but the other being Dean and once again a puzzled look appeared upon Castiel's face as he looked to his older brother. 

“I've never been in his..” 

Gabriel shook his head before snapping his fingers. The two vanished from the room they had been in but where Castiel had ended up and alone for that matter was in a strange looking new place, a flat in London. Had Gabriel done this on purpose? Well he wasn't around to ask him. Things seemed rather strange, he had no idea that he was no longer in the United States no where even near the Winchester brothers. His arrival, the sound of a slight thud and his wing's would alarm whoever owned and lived in this strange looking place. 

One man could be help to this war. A man that the angel had been ordered to help before God just up and vanished, that man being Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective. He hadn't seen the man in some time since helping the Winchester brothers so he wasn't expecting to be sent to his flat of all places. 

A shrilling sound of a violin pierced through the night time air of the quaint flat of 221B. Playing the instrument was none other than the consulting detective himself, Sherlock Holmes. His fingers glided along the violin strings as he was playing Adagio; a piece off of Bach’s violin sonata. The melody penetrated through the air and into the streets of Baker Street from an open window in his living room. Mrs. Hudson turned off the lights of her flat to settle into bed while Mr Chatterjee walked out Speedy’s Sandwich Bar and Cafe after a full day of attending to the shop’s maintenance.

Once the song was finished, he hummed softly with absolute contentment and placed the bow and instrument back in its case. Sherlock had been playing for hours, bored from the lack of interesting cases coming his way. Some where simple enough that Scotland Yard could figure out themselves. Others were just to try to get Holmes’s attention such as a missing pet, a conspiracy theory, or whatever else that he deemed pointless and uneventful.

He set the case aside beside his chair, rolling his shoulders and neck with a yawn to get out any kinks and stiffness from playing for hours on end. Slipping his mobile phone out from his pocket, he looked at the screen to see if anything interesting had come in for him. Nothing.

He grumbled, slipping his phone back into his right trouser pocket before moving to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of moscato. Indulging in the fermented grape beverage, Sherlock moved to sit down on his plush, leather chair. 

Sinking into his seat, he closed his eyes to let the fire crackle and burn in the fireplace beside him and took a few sips of his sweet wine. He hummed softly, letting the lightly sparkled drink enter his system. Sherlock did not drink frequently, but he did enjoy a glass of wine every now and then.

The aura seemed off, however. Baker street was far too quiet for his liking. It was eerie. Haunting, even. He exhaled through his nose, letting out a deep breath and tried to ignore the subtle anxiety building within his subconscious. However, he still could not shake off the menacing vibes within himself. And it bothered him that he could not pinpoint it out. But in the back of his mind and deep within his core, he felt that something was coming.

With a few more sips, he finished his glass and set it aside for now. While he would like to fetch himself a second or third helping, he always kept in mind that there would always be the possibility of someone coming to his door at any time. Except, no one came in through the door. When the angel appeared in his living room, he jumped from his seat and immediately stood. Blinking rapidly. 

"What the hell.."


	2. Chapter 2

Times were changing, the world was changing.. it wasn't just a few states or half of the world, no every part of the world was changing little by little and London was next on the list certainly.. Lucifer was sending out demons to cause havoc and chaos wherever. It wasn't even just demons that London would even have to worry about or the entire world for that matter. 

Demons were just some of the dangers that lurked. It was already starting, random people were being possessed and it wasn't something one would notice right away. No the demons were getting smarter after learning how skilled many hunters were becoming. The Winchester brothers had traveled all over the United States and mostly stuck there, at least for now.. 

A certain angel however.. had found himself landing somewhere else, the United Kingdom. He had certainly gone quite off course. Suppose he'd have to make a note to himself to never let Gabriel zap him somewhere. If he could remember such a thing to begin with. Oh the dangers coming into the world, what Sherlock Holmes didn't know.. yet what was picking at his mind, something was off.. he was correct. 

If only he knew.. but what could he do about it? He wasn't a hunter, he wasn't skilled with the supernatural.. perhaps Castiel's arrival here would change that, and perhaps change the upcoming event's for those living on Baker Street and the rest of the United Kingdom. 

The moment he heard the uttered word's, the sentence from the consulting detective, Castiel seemed to snap out of his dazed state, the travel and the new surroundings seemed to have caused him to oddly just stare at first. Turning to face the man now, his blue hues upon him. He realized well enough by the looks of everything and the spotting of a British flag outside the window behind the man, he was likely no longer in the United States, was this London? That Gabriel had spoken of?

He studied Sherlock before he would even speak a word. It didn't take him long to remember his face, he looked just a tad older. Cas remained silent,what was he to say? Perhaps the same thing he said the last time he randomly appeared to someone. Of course one of no faith would have to see some sort of proof, in which case his wing's would usually be what appeared.

“I'm Castiel.. an angel of the lord”

He would respond with, as his attention remained on him. Perhaps that would be enough to explain how he even got here. While at the same time, introducing himself, while in a strange manner. But then again, Castiel wasn't all that familiar with humans and how they did things, he was still learning. 

Without hesitation, Sherlock quickly stepped over to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine he had been drinking from. He brought the bottle to his nose, taking a whiff. Then took a small sip, swigged the beverage in his mouth, and spit it out into the sink. Just making sure that there could possibly be any potential drugs in the wine he and been sipping that very night. 

It was impossible. There was no such thing as supernatural beings. Sherlock didn't believe in such a thing. The only other explanation that he thought was reasonable was that someone and planted hallucinogenic drugs into his moscato.

"You're… not real. Of course, you're not."

He scoffed, waving the angel away and shook his head. He did not believe in the power of prayer or in angels. He did not believe in demons. Only hypothetical angels and demons. Sherlock Holmes was a man of science and logic. Not of prayer and belief. 

Again, he waved away the angel and moved to flop down into his chair by the fireplace. He closed his eyes and a groan escaped. Not bothering to call for assistance by Mrs. Hudson or even for medical help. Sherlock was a former drug addict. A survivor of overdoses and a man who didn't believe in what he was seeing and hearing before him.

He peeked an eye open, seeing the coated man was still standing before him. He huffed, waving him away again. 

"You are but a mere figment of my imagination. Off you go."


	3. Chapter 3

It was confusing to the angel, how the man seemed to move quickly without hesitation towards his kitchen. At first he thought that maybe he was going to grab some sort of weapon, not like it would have done anything to him to begin with. Yet instead what he heard was him drinking, well at first it seemed as such until it was spit out. 

A strange action, Castiel thought as he watched this. Of course it was not uncommon for him to come across a non believer of not just angels but of anything supernatural. Not shocking him in the slightest as he watched him return. What he would hear as he scoffed and waved him away with a gesture of his hand, making him give a puzzled look. 

He spoke not a word, not yet. No what he did instead as the man seemed to flop down into a chair by a fireplace, was examine the room around him. Books, plenty of them.. and studying by their titles this was a man of science. He had never been told that when first doing his common duties of helping with small tasks. So this certainly seemed to explain something. Once again Cas noticed the wave, it didn't at all do anything, he would not leave.

Sherlock's eye's closed only for a moment before peeking and seeing that he was still there standing before him, before huffing and another wave before his word's finally seemed to affect the angel. Castiel had no time for such things. While he could have likely just vanished and returned to the United States and the Winchesters, he instead did something else. 

Castiel vanished for a second, before appearing beside the chair that Sherlock had flopped himself into. 

“You have no faith”

The angel would utter out, a serious expression upon his face as he spoke. He was quick to vanish again for a second before appearing right in Sherlock's face. His hands on his shoulders as he spoke.

“I'm an angel of the lord, you should show me some respect”

With that, his eye's glowed a bright blue, behind him black feathers showed, expanding as he kept a serious expression upon his face. 

Sherlock blinked rapidly as the angel moved about and appeared right before him without taking a step. He continued to blame the drugs until he felt the man's hands on his shoulders. He scoffed, offended at the gesture and swiped them off of his designer coat.

"Faith? What faith? What respect do I need from you?!"

But before he could say another word, his breath hitched at the glowing eyes and the shadowed wings that were displayed before him. Sherlock felt sober. But this was far too bizarre for it to be actually real. Sherlock then took a few steps back after lifting himself from the chair just to get an overall look at the angel before him.

He tried to deduce anything out of him, but there was a mixture of things. The man was a father, but the angel was a holy soldier. The vessel seemed to have have a profession because of the suit he wore. The trench coat was an odd choice. Then again, Holmes was a man who wore a suit with a coat. 

Castiel's quick movements, his disappearing and reappearing seemed to be messing with the consulting detective. Likely still thinking he was a mere figment of his imagination or because of drugs, of some sort. Yet he wasn't familiar with anything like that, why would an angel know such things? The scoff, and the his hands being removed, Castiel stepped back. 

The word's uttered as his wing's showed, expanded widely, his eye's glowing brighter. It seemed now his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of him. It seemed he wasn't sure how to take this. Did he think he was still not real? If he had to do something worse, he would certainly do it. It wouldn't be a first for him. 

A vessel, this was not Castiel's true form.. no. This vessel was once a man who had a family, a job.. he had been known as Jimmy Novak, but he had since gone to Heaven, while offering his human body to the angel. It seemed Castiel could tell he was trying to figure him out.. perhaps he should tell him more. Or would that only confuse him? He was unsure of this. 

“I could send you to the depths of Hell, with a snap of my fingers.. I could smite you right here, where you stand.. if you keep deciding to act in such a manner, William Holmes”

Now, how did he know his name? Simple. An angel knew of the children of his father, all names.. even ones who weren't angels.

His eyes widened and he stepped back. Once he heard his real first name being spoken, he blinked. No one else had ever known his full name other than his own family members. No one ever even referred to the consulting detective by his first name. William.

"How… how do you know my name?"

One of the first things that came to mind was stalking. Someone had somehow found his information and used his real name as a way of intimidation. Then again, he could be blaming the drugs that didn't even exist in his system. He didn't feel high, nor did he feel drunk.

"You say you are an angel, correct? What would an angel want with me?" 

Holmes perked a brow and held his arms up to show he would not fight or retaliate. Of all things and beings, why would an angel somehow show up in the consulting detective's home?


	4. Chapter 4

The consulting detective seemed rather shocked when the angel had spoken and said his first name, or was it that or the threat that had his eye's widen with shock as he stepped back? Castiel was unsure of this as he watched him closely, his blue hues glowing still. His wing's still expanded as he stepped forward. 

“I am an angel of the lord.. I know all of my fathers children by name.. William.”

He spoke out as he answered the question. He could tell that this man did not yet believe, but once again this was somewhat a normal reaction for a non believer. He wouldn't hold that against him of course as he continued to watch him. 

The next question, what he wanted with him. Now that was a much harder question to answer.

“Yes.. I am an angel, what I want from you.. I have yet to know.. yet something tells me there is a reason I appeared here.. it was no mere.. accident”

It couldn't be an accident.. no there was reason, yet, what? 

He watched him lift his arms up, showing he planned to not fight or retaliate, was a smart choice as he stepped forward slightly, his wings folded in and his eye's returned to normal. 

"Then how and why did you end up here?" 

Sherlock perked a brow, lowering his arms when the angel had simmered down as well. But he squinted, just trying to observe the holy being once again. All sorts of things came into mind and he couldn't tell if he was trying to figure out the vessel or the angel within. Perhaps both?

"You must have come for a reason. Unless I had sinned in some way, shape, or form? Then again, I have no real shame in just about anything I do." 

How and why was he there? Usually he would seek that answer from someone, yet with God no where to be found and his siblings fighting a meaningless war, who would get such answers from? Looking up to the ceiling anyhow, yet he did hear a voice, his brother Gabriel, the archangel..

“He can help Cassie.. like you helped him in the past..”

Castiel stood silent, trying to make much sense of what Gabriel said, of only he would hear. He could help? How so? Maybe.. he could become a hunter, as Gabriel had suggested with earlier. His head lowered, his attention once more on Sherlock Holmes who still seemed to be trying to figure him out, do a deduction likely. For anyone that would be difficult. Last person who tried that, they only were able to see... colors. Which was rather confusing. What could he see? 

The moment he mentioned sin, Castiel spoke.

“What you have done is not why I am here.. you have killed or been apart of deaths, yet those aren't the reason for my being here. My brother, Gabriel.. the archangel, shared with me a second ago that, you could help.. he was the one who sent me here..”

Castiel paused for a moment. 

“You.. will likely want to sit back down.. with what I have to tell you, William Holmes. It is.. a lot to take in”

The angel would utter out. The man was a non believer of angels, and likely of the supernatural, so what he would tell him next would likely shock him, and would be best if he sat down when told such things. 

Holmes furrowed his brows towards the man before him. He didn't want to believe in anything. As previously mentioned, he considered himself a man of science and logic. Of theories and experimentation. Not in the power of belief, chakras, so on and so forth. But this was certainly fascinating.

"A lot to take in? I'm already having to deal with you suddenly showing up in my home and materializing about. What else is there? If you are not here to smite me for whatever I have done, then why are you here in the first place?"


	5. Chapter 5

A man of science and not one to believe in the power of anything supernatural.. explaining the world likely to end because of his brothers and well a whole lot worse, was going to certainly be.. difficult. His blue hues watched as he looked back to him, certainly one look on his face he could read was that he seemed to think all of this rather.. fascinating. 

Castiel hearing him now, his head tilted slightly still as he thought of how he should even explain himself. 

“Taking in that angels exist I know is.. difficult, certainly one of your.. kind, a man of science. But there is more.. so much more” 

Now the mentioning of smiting, Cas wasn't going to do such a thing, at least not unless this man tried something.

“I am not going to smite you, William Holmes.. I am here for your help” 

Hell with everything going on.. less angels now due to them dying, seeking help from humans was the only thing Castiel could do. He stood silent for a moment before he tried to think of how to explain everything that was going on. 

“The world as you know it, as you think you know it.. has changed.” 

He paused as he looked to him still, the same serious expression on his face.

“You may not have noticed it or taken much time to really look around, but things aren't quite as they seem.. a war has started. A war between Heaven and Hell.. Angels and Demons, my brother Michael, the archangel and Lucifer are having a war.. here on Earth..”

He paused, but only for a moment, and only so the consulting detective could keep up. 

“It hasn't started much here.. from what I can pick up.. it has only just begun here.. demons have begun to appear, possessing people.. causing chaos, death.. this is where angels would try to stop this or hunters.. who deal with supernatural beings such as vampires, ghosts, shifters.. and other things that you only think are some sort of bedtime story..”

He now looked away, finding it strange to continue looking at the man as he spoke.

“Many of my siblings could care less if you humans live or die in this.. meaningless war, but I care.. I am trying to find any way possible to stop as much death as I can. You.. your skills.. they could be useful”

His oceanic hues remained on the angel, furrowing his bows as he listened to every word. Apparently, angels existed. But what about demons? His confusion and annoyance turned into a piquing interest to whatever the angel was going on about. Perhaps he could dabble into whatever was going on. 

"So heaven and science can co-exist. Interesting. My help? Do tell."

He crossed his arms and straightened his position. Now interested. And to hear that there was an all out war and that his own skill set could be of use, he pursed his lips and hummed softly. Pondering it for a moment, he nodded. Willing to take on the position.

"Anything I need to do before I begin? I would have to do my research, wouldn't I? For once, someone who knows more than me. Or just about. I suppose you do have that advantage. So tell me, newcomer, what can I do to help you with this war that you speak of?" 

Angels and Demons, both were quite real.. soon enough the consulting detective would learn about that. Would he believe it right away? Unlikely, the angel thought as his attention went finally back to Sherlock. He could tell that he was confused and perhaps even a bit annoyed. But then again, one who didn't understand anything other than science, it was understandable why one would be showing such emotions. 

“It wasn't merely humans who made science real.. you had a push, help as it were. Of course the two can co-exist if you're willing to open your mind, William. Surely a man of your intelligence can do that”

Castiel would say out as he tilted his head slightly as his own blue hues stared back into his. 

A war, a meaningless war.. his brothers having a argument as always, one being the good son, Michael.. the other being a outcast, Lucifer.. who was having what one once called a tantrum. Which seemed quite fitting to describe what the older brother was in fact having. Would Sherlock be actually willing to be of help? Upon seeing the nod of his head, that seemed to confirm a yes, Cas would speak up once more.

“Research, yes.. you will need to do that. Your main focus will need to be on Demons. Once you do this though, they will come after you. But.. you are used to others trying to kill you, are you not, William Holmes?”

Castiel would question. He knew a great deal of the man, of what he had done and what he had dealt with.

“Demons though.. are different.. harder to deal with.” 

Now when he mentioned Castiel knowing as much as him, the angel would turn away as he spoke up.

“I am not.. knowledgeable when it comes to anything of this world. What you will need to do, after researching demons, as best you can with books that are available, you must use your skills to find them, if you can't pick them out.. I will help you, in the start. To start off, there are two ways to get rid of a demon.. one way is a ritual that casts them out. The second is more.. a last resort, it kills both the demon and the vessel it has decided to use” 

He fell silent from this, he didn't want that to happen, it would defeat the purpose he had. 

"I do suppose I can 'open my mind', as you say. Considering an… an angel is in my home. Sorry, a bit difficult to fully process all of this, I've only discovered supernatural existence for the last five minutes."

He cleared his throat, ruffling the curls on the back of his head. Definitely a nervous habit. And with a war going on, the angel considered him to be recruited. They needed his help. Sherlock hummed softly, listening to his words.

"Lucifer? Oh, so Satan himself is real as well? What about daddy dearest? How's God doing?"

Holmes listened to everything the Angel of the Lord had to say. His brow remained perked and his interest continued to rise. This was certainly fascinating. He hummed softly, rubbing his hands.

"Excellent, then. I suppose you can count me in. Now, when and where shall I begin?"


	6. Chapter 6

The angel wasn't sure how much of this Sherlock would understand if at all any of it, considering he hadn't even believed him to be real in the first place, merely a figment of his imagination at the start. Now as he heard him speak, he gave a nod.

“I understand that and most it takes awhile to process.”

Of course he had seen that with many he came across. 

Now hearing him clear his throat, his blue hues watching as he ruffled his hair. He seemed, nervous. The angel was picking up on some things. He stood silent as he watched him, humming softly after hearing what he had said again, of course the question of.. God, he didn't exactly speak up right away. He seemed to hesitate to speak at first, but he couldn't keep this information from him, he would likely find out at some point anyhow. 

“He is... gone. Nowhere to be found, from what I was told and if this is true and since it is from Joshua.. it must be, he is having no part of this war. He is just letting it happen”

He hated the fact that was the truth, or as far as him and the angels knew, it was the truth.

“Yes Lucifer is real.. everything you can think of is real, not just some made up bedtime story.” 

Now how would he get started? There was a lot to learn about Demons.. how to figure out when someone was one, of course a change in behavior would be one, black eye's, the smell of sulfur being another and well there were so many things he would need to learn.

“Well, you should probably get started on learning how to identify a Demon” 

A snap of his fingers, books appeared upon the floor in front of Sherlock.

“The first book will tell you how they poses a person, what happens when they do. The second tells you more of how to tell when someone has become possessed and the third and fourth is on ways to torture them for information, how to harm them or keep them at bay, and last but not least it rituals to send them back and or to summon them” 

Holmes nodded, listening to whatever the holy being had to say. If he was going to now be involved with demons, angels, and Lord knows whatever else, he may as well take the case that was forced into his lap. After all, it could be dangerous. Could be fun. Different from anything else he had ever had a chance to try out.

But he furrowed his brows. God was gone and nowhere to be found?

"How is that possible? Doesn't God love all of his beloved children or whatever? Why would he let some war break out between angels and demons? And why wouldn't he want to involve himself?"

He squinted his hues, suspicious by the intentions. Why dismiss the highest power for something major?

When the books appeared in front of him, he blinked. Still trying to get used to the teleportation abilities that were presented in front of him. He nodded, kneeling down to take the books into his hands all while listening to Castiel. He looked towards the angel, setting the books down at his desk to begin his studies at once.

"Are you sure that I am the right man to seek assistance from, Castiel?" 

Castiel had more or less forced this sort of thing on the consulting detective, and it seemed him and the Winchester's more or less had this in common, forced to deal with something that they likely would have no part of. Well perhaps.. he was more or less guessing but it certainly seemed that this was also forced. Yet he had no choice, he had to find those worthy of such a task and Sherlock Holmes seemed to be one of those few. 

He watched his reaction change quickly when he had told him of God's disappearance. Hearing his questions.. he turned away, his black wings appearing as he wrapped himself in them more or less. He hated the fact that his creator, his father.. was nowhere to be found, and having no part in any of this and he hated not knowing why. No one knew why not even the top angels, such as his brother Michael, the archangel, knew why. 

“He just.. he left.. no word. No given reason, he just.. he was gone. None of the angels know why or where. We know he's here on Earth, but we can't find him. We've tried.. I.. have tried..”

Castiel was using his wing's as a way to hide himself from Sherlock, as he started to experience a few, emotions, anger mostly. And an angry angel was the last thing any human should really see.

“I don't know why he left, why he is letting this happen, but it is because of his leaving and his lack of actions to stop this, that I rebelled. I have been cast from heaven for such a act. I don't want anymore deaths to happen of angels or humans. I can't answer any of this, I wish I could but I am but a solider, and a.. poor excuse of an angel” 

With that he fell silent after the books appeared and he had explained himself, after turning around and folding his wings in behind him.

“I don't know who else to turn to. There aren't many hunters left in the world, many have died by the hands of Demons, or worse. You.. the way you work, I feel it will help.” 

Sherlock skimmed through the pages of the books that were given, furrowing his brows at the interesting bits and pieces in Latin. A language he had learned in university that he was often teased for. People considered the language to be useless this day and age. However, now dealing with the supernatural, he felt it would come in handy. Sherlock then turned to Castiel, listening to his explanations as to why God had left his dear children and why he hid.

"No reason and no word? Some Father you lot have…"

He hummed softly, setting the book down and shrugged.

"I suppose I should let poor Mrs. Hudson down. She had been praying to your Father daily and nightly. I wouldn't want for her to know her calls had not been answered."

Sherlock looked towards the angel, perking a brow.

"Hunters? So, there are different types? Not just the ones who hunt for foxes, deer, and other things to feed off of? And how different is supernatural hunting than from hunting for sport?"

Sherlock was a man of mystery and curiosity. And when involved in a topic he was not familiar with, he wanted to know more. Instantly. 

"Would I be considered a hunter after this whole ordeal?"

He perked a brow towards the angel of the Lord. What he didn't consider was how risky this could be. He would be throwing himself into harm's way with demons and other frightening beings that went bump in the night. Then again, it certainly does beat the occasional robber or murderer. May even top off serial killers. Lord knows what, or who, he could come across.

"Seems you've gained yourself a new soldier in your army, Castiel. As I had said before, you surely can count me in. I think I do need a wee bit of a break from the usual stuff that's been given to me. So, in a sense… thank you for coming to me. I probably would have died from lethargy."


	7. Chapter 7

Cas's attention went from hiding within his wing's, which he would lowered before they would vanish, his hues now went to the flat itself, he hadn't really given it much of a look over since he had arrived. His blue hues scanned about before he would walk around, touching a few things, a very curious angel he was. Picking up a skull on the fireplace, it was a strange thing to see, a brow raised as he looked it over before placing it back where he had originally found it. 

“Strange..”

Castiel muttered under his breath as he shook his head. Sherlock was certainly a interesting man as he looked back to him for a mere moment as he skimmed through the books. Some had been in Latin, and it seemed he was skilled in the more or less dead language. Well it was good someone could read it, aside from most hunters.. or the one's who remained. 

Now he stopped in his tracks, his head low as he heard him speak of his father now. 

“I've never even met him.. Only four angels have ever seen him. Some others have talked to him, but only ever four have seen him”

He would say out as he shook his head as he heard Sherlock speak up again. 

“Prayers don't go unheard or ignored.. we hear them, all of them.. I hear some now as we speak”

He replied as he pressed a few fingers to his temple.

“No need to tell her such a thing..”

Cas looked back to him now, turning where he stood to face him. He would hear the next question now, involving the hunters. 

“Yes these hunters are skilled with the supernatural, I work with a few.. the Winchester brothers Sam and Dean. Their entire family were hunters, skilled.. very skilled. Not many left these days. I have tried to bring some back, I brought Dean back, took a hold of him and brought him right out of the depths of Hell”

He would explain as he looked around the flat again. 

“How different.. much different. Normal bullets don't work on any of the supernatural beings. Must have silver bullets, or salt to at least kill or injure them in some cases. Salt is very useful. Holy water.. needed for a lot. Hex bags.. silver.. so many weapons to use on so many unholy beings. There's even weapons to kill.. my kind”

He would say out as he looked to the wall, a smiley face with bullets, a strange look, a confused look appearing upon Castiel's face as he looked at it. 

“Yes.. you would be considered a hunter once you started this. If you really wish to do this. It will be dangerous.. you will have a target on your back. But.. I can at least help you with some of it, I can heal you, help you in a few other ways.. but I will say I am not a angel that is going to be perched on your shoulder and watch over you constantly.. I have other things to attend to” 

He fell silent for a few moments before Sherlock spoke up, speaking that he would indeed help, well so far he seemed to want to. But would he last long with this? Could he be a skilled hunter? Perhaps with the right training.. but then again he knew of Sherlock Holmes and his abilities.. he seemed capable.

“Your death would have been something else I assure you”

Had Castiel just given the man a hint of his death in the future? Or was he just saying that to say it? 

Sherlock looked up, perking a brow as he noticed the curious angel sauntering and scavenging about his home. Sherlock's flat was certainly a unique place to live in. 

Bullet holes on the wall made from boredom. A bison skull holding a pair of headphones. A skull on the mantel. Even frames of bugs pinned onto canvases were adorned on his mantel and his bookshelves. His shelves collected dust with books of murderers, chemistry, and even Victorian literature. Holmes was a gifted and cultured man. Definitely one out of his own time.

"These Winchester boys, are they involved in this war you speak of? Are they around?"

He perked a brow. But his face started to brighten at the sounds of these new weapons against the supernatural. Hex bags, different types of bullets, so on and so forth. This was becoming more and more interesting. He'd soon become a believer. But he'd have to see for himself.

"Do you lot have seances? Do all sorts of incantations?"

Sherlock smirked, chuckling when told he would become a target.

"Yes, well, I've always been for the last ten or so years as a consulting detective. I'm on the death lists of many people all over the world, Castiel. I've been shot, tortured, and faked my own suicide. Not one thing has been able to catch me. So, what harm could silly little demons do?"

Only once did Sherlock ever fear death, but he had pushed himself that for to catch a suspected serial killer. Other than that, he was willing to throw himself into any life threatening situation. Sherlock would put himself through hell and back, figuratively. But literally? He would like to give it a try and see if he could be able to defy the demons.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel was curious of almost everything that was here on Earth. He didn't understand most things even some of the most simple things that humans used, a good example would be a cell phone, or even toothpaste. He knew what a book was, a skull and a few things scattered around the flat that belonged to the consulting detective, but what made him so confused was the meaning of where they were placed or why he had some of these things such as skulls and dead bugs on his wall and god, if he kept looking around would question a whole lot more. 

Bullet holes and a bison skull with headphones.. that was enough to make him give Sherlock a strange look for a moment as he looked at the dusty book shelves. It seemed most of the place was dusty, strange, Castiel thought to himself as he looked around a bit more, curious on just what else he would find. Of course he spotted a laptop and the last thing he would do is look at one, he had been scarred enough thanks to the Winchesters. 

It was then he would hear Sherlock mention them, asking of them.

“The Winchester brothers are involved in this.. they are vessels well.. were meant to be vessels for the war between my brother Michael and Lucifer.. but I sort of stopped that for a bit. Michael found a new vessel, the third Winchester brother Adam, and Sam eventually said yes to Lucifer but only to get him stuck in the cage again.. Sam came back but.. soulless, for now”

He fell silent for a moment before he would answer the next question.

“Around? Here? No. Wherever.. here is.. which I have a feeling is not... Illinois..”

Castiel would say out as he shook his head, before looking to see Sherlock's face brighten with what else he had said, of weapons and such. He seemed to be highly happy hearing this.. excited maybe. 

The next questions asked, he would give a nod.

“There's a lot of those.. but that is more of Bobby Singers thing or the Winchesters, but there's books that can teach that of course.”

He responded with. There was a lot he would have to fill him in on, he wondered if he could do that, if he had that much time. He was unsure.. 

Cas knew well enough how much of a target this man already was, but it would certainly be different now, with demons and hell maybe even angels would come after him.. and who knew what else. Much different than a mere human for sure.

“I know you have been hunted, attacked, nearly killed and sought after a lot, who do you think helped you with some of that? Your smarts wasn't the only thing that saved you, William Holmes”

“Silly little demons.. insult them, but you will likely regret it. They will hurt and or kill everyone you love and care for, and anyone who even so much as looks at you. So watch your tongue”

He would say out as he looked away, only because he heard a voice, Dean's voice, calling for him now. The all too familiar voice reaching his ears with.. not exactly the nicest word's calling for him.

“Now I lay me down to sleep I pray to Castiel to get his... feathery ass down here”

Which would cause Cas to shake his head before responding to Sherlock.

“Winchesters, seem to need me for something again...Read up on those books, I will try to return.. shortly..”

“Come on Cas, don't be a dick.. we need you.. do you.. do you copy?”

Dean's eye's were closed as Sam amusingly looked on. A few seconds passed before Dean would open his eye's almost looking disappointed as Sam spoke up.

“Like I said, son of a bitch doesn't answer.”

It would be here that a slight sound would catch Dean's attention and his attention, looking from behind him and back to Sam who would respond now.

“He's right behind me, isn't he?”

Sam and Dean would stare at each other for a second longer before their attention changed, Sam looking behind him as Castiel appeared now behind Sam. Cas could easily see the shocked reaction from the two of them, from his appearance.

“Hello”

The angel would now utter out as he looked down to Sam, who would turn his attention to Dean who seemed pleased with himself on just having to do one simple call.

“Hello?”

Sam would utter out as he turned his attention back to Cas who would be a bit baffled as he stuttered out a word.

“Y..yes”

It was obvious by the hand gestures a slight shrug and Sam now mimicking the angels voice, that he was annoyed. 

“Hello?”

Sam uttered out again as Castiel stood there a bit confused.

“Uh.. yes, hello.. that is still the term isn't it?”

Dean not at all even trying to say a word as Castiel and Sam went back and fourth.

“I spent all that time to get through to you, Dean calls you once and now its Hello!”

The angel would look away from Sam as he stepped forward.

“Yes..”

This resulting in Sam lifting his left hand up to rub his fingers over his temple in annoyance as he spoke.

“So what.. you like him better or something?”

Was Sam showing a sign of jealousy? Cas would quickly turn around to face the younger Winchester brother as he spoke.

“Dean and I do share a more profound bond..”

The look on Dean's face seemed to be that of almost embarrassment at what Cas had just said. 

Dean this whole time had barely said a word once Castiel's appearance but now he would stand from the bed as he let out a somewhat annoyed groan.

“Where the hell have you been Cas?!”

The oldest of the Winchesters would now ask, demanding to know why their calls had gone ignored.

“I was with Gabriel before we.. well before he zapped me off to this place called.. London where I met a man who will become another hunter. We need all the help we can get” 

The look that appeared on both of the Winchesters face seemed almost to be like jealousy, did they not want the angel to help other humans the way he helped them? Dean had just about questioned the angel, likely wanting to know more about the person he was helping but a phone call would save him from this, Bobby Singer to the rescue. It would give the angel the opening he needed to vanish and back to London where he would soon appear inside the flat of the consulting detective. 

Sherlock turned to listen to the angel, perking a brow as he spoke about the brothers. Michael and Lucifer? Of course, even the archangels would have their sibling disputes. Then again, his own arguments with Mycroft probably wouldn't affect the entire world like the archangels could. Sherlock now wanted to know more. And to become a supernatural hunter? It certainly beats the everyday serial killers and other felons.

"Illinois? My friend, you do know that you are in London. London, England. Would have been rather obvious considering the accent in my voice and other sorts of things."

He perked a brow, pointing over to the Union Jack pillow that sat on what was once Doctor John Watson's chair.

He squinted when the angel spoke of having assistance during his cases.

"What are you going on about?"

He perked a brow, staring at the vessel and the angel possessing it. Had the angel of the Lord followed him around? And even hearing his actual first name made him grimace.

"You are so persistent on calling me William, aren't you?"

He flinched when warned about insulting demons. That he could potentially lose everything he had ever loved. Then again, what else did he have left? His best friend had lost his wife and the mother of his daughter because of him. Molly had become distant and focused more on helping John with Rosie. Lestrade didn't call him for any assistance on casework. Mycroft did not say a word, but did keep an eye out.

Sherlock had nothing left, so he had thought. The only person who was willing to go near him was his dearest landlady, Mrs. Hudson. But with her old age, she could go any time as well. Still, Holmes heeded the angel's warning for the time being and kept his mouth shut. He blinked, watching him vanish before his very eyes.

He stood in his own home, silent and flabbergasted. He could not fully sink in on what he would do and what would soon come to pass. Sherlock Holmes was not only the world's only consulting detective, but now the world's only consulting hunter. And while he would hold this new title with pride, this was far more dangerous than anything else he had dealt with before.

Sherlock sat down in his chair again, holding the books in his lap. Hoping the angel would return again soon for more information on how he could contribute to the little war happening. He had no idea where else to start other than the books given to him. He sighed lowly, opening the first one and began to read. This would certainly take a while to sink in. 

Like any family, their was fighting even among angels, yet there shouldn't have been. Lucifer however started getting upset and jealous over the humans, feeling betrayed by their father perhaps even replaced. Throwing tantrum after tantrum before he himself was cast down from Heaven and into Hell where he most certainly belonged, well so many angels believed. Castiel, he had grown up watching three of his brothers, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel.. when the fighting started things changed. 

Michael became more violent and had one big itchy smiting finger, Gabriel hated fighting and so he had vanished for quite some time before Lucifer was finally cast out. Castiel, he had tried his hardest during this time, while still a young fledgling, to change things, to stop the fighting.. he had failed on that, but would not so easily give up. 

His thoughts went from that to the consulting detective as he heard him speak.

“London.. the place my brother spoke of.. I.. don't think I ever would have guessed that.. even with your accent, I am not completely familiar with it”

He replied. Watching him point now, he would study things and well it certainly made sense now.

Castiel would notice him squinting when he questioned of being helped on his cases.

“You had a angel more or less.. perched on your shoulder, helping you. I wouldn't say literally perched on your shoulder, we're quite heavy... as tall as the Chrysler building, but.. more or less you were just looked after, why do you think you never died when you likely should have?”

Castiel tilted his head. 

“If I had been allowed.. I would have helped others, but that wasn't a part of the orders I had been given at the time.”

he spoke softly as he turned away, who was it he would have helped? He was speaking of course about Mary. He wasn't sure Sherlock would pick up on that since he didn't give much information. 

Hearing the next question he replied.

“That is your name. Unless you wish for me to call you something else?”

Castiel of course was confused by this, but it seemed he didn't much care for his first name, by the way he spoke and acted, obviously giving that much away. He had since vanished now, leaving the consulting detective to read up on what he had given him. 

He had since reappeared after his chat with the Winchesters who would likely be angry with him for vanishing on them without a single word. Made him slightly think of his father and how he had just vanished, which for a mere moment would bring anger to him.

“How is the reading coming along?”

His voice rang out as he appeared directly behind the man, of course not knowing of such a thing as personal space. 

Sherlock had heard stories of Lucifer's jealous rage against his Father and against the humans. Hairless monkeys, Lucifer would refer to them. Not even the holiest of families were the most perfect. Even the angelic brothers were distant from the black sheep that Lucifer had become. And to hear that it did exist? His interest piqued.

He blinked, thinking on all of those times he had escaped death. He huffed with disappointment before his hues widened. He had been protected by the very beings he did not believe in. He looked towards the angel once more.

"Which one of you have been looking after me? And I am known as Sherlock Holmes."

But before the angel could answer any further questions, had vanished before his very eyes. Sherlock groaned and began to read his books. 

There was an incredible amount of information that lied within the pages he read. He was nearly halfway through the first book. Focused and silent like a statue. He barely made a sound and barely moved a muscle. That was, of course, until Castiel had reappeared right behind him.

Sherlock nearly jumped out of his seat, startled by the sudden visit again. He stumbled to his seat, catching his breath. He had dropped the book onto the ground, losing his page. Thankfully, he remembered the page number. He groaned, ruffling his curls and sighed in exasperation.

"Do you always do that? I am fine. Halfway through this book. Any more information you need to give me?"


	9. Chapter 9

If only the humans knew just how imperfect the 'family' God made, really was. God himself was what the eldest Winchester, Dean, called a dead beat dad. Perhaps the youngest of the angels was starting to see and even starting to possibly agree with what the Winchester had called his father, his creator. Brothers and sisters, though not in blood, none of them got along these days. 

Since Lucifer was cast out, there were angels who took his side and who took Michael's, and now even some took Raphael's, to more or less take over with their father being gone. Oh if only this man knew how bad this all was, he had killed many of his own kind just to even protect humanity. Angels... there was no true family. No love, compassion.. emotions, period. Nothing. As a solider, all they knew was to fight and if it came to it, die. 

Questions had been asked of Castiel, yet he had left them unanswered when he had vanished from the consulting detective. He planned on answering them when he returned, and when he had done so, his appearance certainly startled the consulting detective, the actions as he stumbled to his seat, catching his breath and dropping the book was enough to tell him that. 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you”

He would respond as he heard him ask if he always did that.

“Yes, it is my way of getting around.. though the Winchesters suggest I call ahead of time, but I have no real idea how to use what you humans call a cellular phone.”

He would come to admit before shaking his head as he looked to Sherlock. 

“I left you with an unanswered question, I will start with that first, and I shall try and remember to call you.. Sherlock instead of William, if possible”

The young angel would say as he looked around the flat for a second, his eye's giving it a quick look over.

“It was my job to look after you, to answer your question...” 

He stared at the angel in disbelief. Disappointed in himself that he thought he was indestructible. But also thankful that he did have some sort of protection. Perhaps it was truly time to believe in faith. He lowered his head in shame. He had insulted the very being who had been protecting him.

"I… thank you. Thank you, Castiel."

Sherlock swallowed hard before looking up to the angel once more. He knelt down to fetch his book and opened to where he had left off. He held the pages towards Castiel.

"This is where I am at right now."

Sherlock set the book aside on the desk before stepping back. He had no idea where to find the weapons and hex bags needed in order to assist with the hunting. He then shrugged. Unsure of what else he could do at the current moment.

"I would need to know how and where I would need to get the things you require." 

The young angel was quick to notice the look on the consulting detectives face, it was that of disbelief, as well as perhaps disappointment. Castiel would tilt his head as he watched the man before him lower his head, the look of shame and the actions he knew all too well, since he had done that plenty of times when he felt he had done something and felt ashamed of it. 

What he heard next, he had not expected. He had more likely expected to hear something insulting or rude from the very man who had shown no faith in a celestial being such as himself and had done nothing but insulted him, but he didn't hold it against him, nor would he.

“Thanking me? Not something I expected to hear from you Wil... Sherlock”

He quickly caught himself on that. 

“You're welcome”

He would utter out as he watched him swallow hard before kneeling and reaching for the book he had dropped due to being startled by him. Seeing the pages, and the man showing him where he had left off, he was a tad surprised he had gotten that far just within an hour or so.

“A quick reader, much faster than the Winchesters, they take awhile to get through a book” 

Now, hearing him speak again of the things he would need, Castiel would think for a moment before he would speak.

“One, you will need salt lots and I mean LOTS of salt. It is most needed. More than you know”

He would say out as he looked to him for a moment before concentrating.

“Hex bags, you will need a few things to keep Demons from coming anywhere near you or your loved ones.” 

Castiel would pause for a moment before taking a deep breath before he spoke once more.

“First off you will need a piece of cloth, bound with leather, and inside you must put the following.. two bones from a chicken's foot, an unbroken spider egg, equal quantities of lavender and hemp and goofer dust"

He would say out before falling silent for a moment.

“This will shield you from demons and.. angels. I however will be fine, unless you purposely try to keep me away” 

He nodded, looking over to him just to listen to anything he had to say. In order to do any of this correctly, he needed to know as much as possible. And for once, there was someone who knew much more than he did. And with a subject and a new case way out of his league and comfort zone, Sherlock wanted to make sure everything would be done correctly and properly.

"Castiel, I have only one request."

He took a deep breath before bringing himself to speak up. He knew that, at this point, he could be risking his own life and the lives of those he held most dear. Even when those people distanced from him. Sherlock still had all of the love in the world and in his heart for them.

"If it is possible, I need the protection of a few people…"

Sherlock stepped aside to find his black notebook, fetched his pen and started to list a few names. The ones he would need protection for. And if he couldn't provide it himself, he would definitely need the help of angels. He tore out the sheet, handing it over to him.

"Here. These are all that I require protection for."

John Watson. Rosie Watson. Mycroft Holmes. His parents. Molly Hooper. Lestrade. 

The young angel was asking a lot of the consulting detective, this he knew well enough and he knew also how much danger he was putting him in as well as those he loved and cared for. Now, if he could have anyone else he likely would have but even then it didn't make his job of asking someone to do such a thing any easier. 

His head tilted now as he heard the word's uttered from Sherlock, a request? He was curious.

"What is it you request of me?"

It was common for someone to ask something of him these days, of course he was limited on what he could do, but he did try to do his best. He watched him take a deep breath, he could tell what he wanted to ask wasn't going to be a easy thing for him to ask, he could tell just how he was acting that this was a request he felt hard to ask, maybe he felt it was almost hard to promise, even for an angel? He was unsure. 

Now he heard it. He wanted him to protect some close to him. He watched him grab a black notebook, and there he tore out a sheet. Castiel would look it over before he heard him speak. The names he knew and well, but of course he would know them for a few simple reasons.

"I will do my best to keep them protected, I can't promise anything, but I will try. I see one name missing though.. Hudson?"

He would say as he looked to Sherlock, surprised perhaps that she wasn't on the list. The landlady was much like a mother to Sherlock. 

"Her, as well."

He quickly wrote her name onto the list before letting him have it. When told that the protection would not be promised, he huffed. He needed to be ensured that his loved ones would be safe and under the best protection. It bothered him greatly.

"So if you are able to keep me away from death, why can't my request be fully fulfilled?"

Sherlock then moved back to his chair and picked up the book again. He sighed softly, skimming through the pages. He'd need to continue his studies in order to be prepared for this alleged war going on between angels and demons. If he were to now be a soldier in the war, and a hunter, he would need to continue his research.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas would watch him now write her name down before finally handing him the list. Looking it over, before his attention went back to him. Hearing the huff from him and he could tell by what he had said, he was bothered by it. What Sherlock now spoke, made that very clear. 

"I am but one angel, I have much to do.. I will do my best to keep an eye on each one of them, as well as yourself. But.."

He would pause for a moment before turning away from him.

"I am hunted, by my own kind. After the things I have done. So there will be times I won't be around, likely hiding. It is not something I wish to discuss but now you know, to an extent" 

He could hear him moving around now, sighing and sitting back in the chair reading or likely skimming through the pages. There was much he would need to learn. More than a normal, with so much that was now being brought to this man's attention, he would certainly need to think more, of what could possibly be out there that he once ignored and thought as mere folklore. 

This certainly did not sound like the stories of God and his children as he was told when he was a young Catholic boy in church. And it agitated him greatly. All he required was the protection of his loved ones. But what other choice did he have other than to just accept what he was told? This was now a part of reality. This was a whole supernatural reality. 

"Fine. I now understand. But please… do everything that you can. And I will forever be in your debt whilst you do so. Thank you…"

Sherlock continued to glance through the pages before looking towards him.

"And how long do I have to finish my studies until I am ready to start?" 

Not everything that was written was exactly accurate, or even up to date. Things were different than what most knew. And.. it was because of the young angel Castiel. He would notice the way the consulting detective would react upon what he said. A deep breath would escape from him as he spoke up.

"Things are different from what you knew.. because of me. I stopped the war between my brothers from happening... for now, but so much is still happening.. a war is still possible, it just will happen differently" 

The angel would pause as he turned to face him completely

"I, more or less burned those pages and gave heaven the middle finger. Whatever that means. Dean Winchester said that once I never did understand that. But that's why thing's aren't completely like they were written in the bible"

Castiel would try to protect him and those he cared for.

"I will do anything to keep any of you safe, even if that means losing my own life" 

While he had been brought back to life before, it didn't exactly mean that it could or would happen again. Castiel wasn't sure of much at this point. As he heard him ask the question, he spoke up once more.

"Tell me what you know this far? Only then I will know what you should do next"

he didn't want him to start to early, that would surely get him killed. 

"Fascinating,"

he murmured to himself as he continued to look through his new reading material of weaponry and instructions on summoning and defeating different beings. But he would still treat these otherworldly monsters as if they were the criminals Sherlock had dealt with in his own career. Then again, demons and other urban legends are a lot more powerful than human beings such as Moriarty, Augustus Magnussen, and Culverton Smith.

"A middle finger is a gesture to show disrespect. In England, the 'peace' sign is the equivalent of a middle finger. But that is besides the point. I want to thank you for what you have done for me… and what you will do. I also thank you for recruiting me."

Sherlock nodded, looking through the pages again.

"Not enough. I feel I do not know enough. And this is entirely new to me. Give me a few days to finish these books. How do I call you when I am ready? Prayer?" 

The young angel was walking around again, picking up other papers and a few objects that he was curious about, one happened to be a jar with eyeballs in it. He blinked as he tilted his head with curiosity. Why would a man have such a thing in his home? But then again this was Sherlock Holmes, that question was likely stupid to ask. 

He was still looking over a few items when he heard the man's accent reach him. Castiel turned to face him again as he heard him explain what the middle finger gesture meant.

"How is a peace sign.. disrespectful?"

Now he knew what that was, but that was because of one of his brothers. So this confused him so. 

Now being thanked, he was caught off guard by that again, thanked again.. he wasn't used to it.

"You.. just, thanked me.. again?"

His head tilted again as he tried to wrap his mind around that. Being thanked was not a common thing when helping someone or doing something with another, so this was certainly shocking to him for it to happen more than once. Not even the Winchesters said those word's, at least not loud enough for him to hear. 

Castiel would hear him say he needed more time with the books, this was not all that shocking to hear, there was a lot to find out and well with how many supernatural beings there were in this world, this made much sense.

"Well usually that works, just saying my name works, or if you must, you can do much like Dean does and yell out for me to get my... feathery ass down here"

He said with a slight chuckle. 

Sherlock looked up, noticing that the angel was still rather curious about the different oddities and antiques in his home. He had body parts stored in different compartments. Handcuffs in the salad drawer. A chemistry set spread out on his kitchen table. Even one of the empty wine bottles he had on the table was labeled 'Not For Drinking' to remind himself of a past incident.

"It just is, Castiel. I don't know."

He then blinked, looking up towards the angel when asked if he had just thanked him. So many damn questions from this curious angel. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed softly before nodding. And that would be the only answer he'd give for that matter.

"Gotcha, I will call you when I am ready. And, once again, thank you for bringing this to my attention and seeing me as eligible to help you and your friends with this so-called war." 

Almost everything seemed to interest the young angel, he had no idea what most of the stuff was. Chemistry sets or handcuffs well the ones he saw were different then what he was used to seeing, and the not to drink sign or reminder seemed strange. He hadn't a clue for what the reasons were for most of this stuff and while he had questions, he had a feeling asking so many would not do well for him, likely annoy the consulting detective.

"How would you not know that?"

He had to ask that, but then shook his head.

"Never mind.. I'm sure there is a good enough reason, just not everyone knows why"

He would respond with before seeing him blink before rolling his eye's. why had he done that? That confused him as he heard him speak up again. 

"I will make sure to keep a.. radio in a sense, open for you. Angel radio is what many call it, but I have one for a select few humans, you now included"

He would respond with as he stood before him.

"I shall leave you to your studies, I will return when I can... and you are.. welcome, I think is the right way to respond to someone thanking another for something? I have only heard that used a few times"

Sherlock sighed and shrugged. For an Angel of the Lord and one of God's little soldiers, he surely didn't know enough about how humans interact in regards to culture and slang. There was a lot to teach the angel as well. Perhaps both the consulting detective and Castiel would learn from each other during this entire experience.

"Angel radio? Fascinating…"

He murmured and continued to look through his books. He nodded once Castiel had mentioned returning when called upon. Sherlock couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Castiel definitely had a lot to learn. And to think that the Winchester boys he spoke of would have taught him a thing or two about humanity and culture.

"Yes, that is the proper way. Thank you again, Castiel. I will call you once I have finished my readings and will let you know when I am ready to begin." 

There was so much that the young angel didn't know or understand from the human world, and while he had been here quite awhile, he wasn't around a person long enough to learn much if anything. He was always poofing and helping with a supernatural case with the Winchesters. It seemed to show how little he knew, well maybe, he wasn't sure.

"It can be a real bother when you really don't want to hear your own siblings planning your death and they think you can't hear them.. or hearing an archangel trying to be the next God"

Castiel would say before shaking his head. He seemed to chuckle, the angel would now notice. His time with Dean and Sam, well the only thing that they taught him was how to drink, if anything. But other than that, what had they taught him? Nothing. But then again they were always all busy doing something that had them dealing with either angels or demons, so when was there time? 

"Well I will keep that highly noted. I will be keeping an eye on you as much as I can, as well as the others you gave me a list on, I will see you soon"


	11. Chapter 11

He perked a brow when he spoke of his difficult his siblings were. Of course, Mycroft was definitely no walk in the park. But to hear of angels trying to kill each other or of becoming the next God? They certainly did not sound like the angels he had been told in church during his childhood. 

When Castiel had vanished, Sherlock immediately returned to his books. Holmes read all of the books provided in three days, memorizing and revising each and every incantation and spell that was provided. In a small notebook, he drew all of the symbols he had seen again and again. Just to make sure he was drawing them all correctly. Then came the weaponry. Soon enough, Sherlock was mentally prepared for the war ahead.

Sherlock barely slept. He barely ate. He didn't step out of his home once. Mrs. Hudson would bring him food, but he wouldn't even glance over towards the full and cold plates that sat beside him. And after looking through his notes once more, he set everything aside and took a deep breath.

Now what? Prayer? Sherlock sighed softly, putting his hands together. It certainly had been quite a while since he had prayed. He closed his eyes, speaking out loud.

"Castiel… if you can hear me, know that I am ready." 

There was so much that humans did not know about angels, but then again maybe that would change at some point if the young angel Castiel told such information like he had been a little at a time. There had been a lot of things left out of the bible that had been written, much left out about angels and how some of them were, it was at times the young angel would fill in the blanks as it were, but now was not the time. 

Castiel now vanished and days had passed. In those days much had happened, he had helped the Winchester brothers stop a horde of demons and soon after he was on the run from his own siblings who were out to kill him by Raphael's orders.. the young angel really was in a whole lot of trouble now as he fled for his life. 

He had been safe for at least a day before being found and captured.. tortured, for answers. The Winchesters were safe, hidden from other angels and that angered them greatly, tortured, screaming, bleeding,yet.. he wouldn't give a single answer. Castiel would have likely died had it not been for Gabriel. The archangel hated what had become of his siblings, he hated the fighting and here he would save the younger sibling. 

It taken Gabriel some time to find the younger angel, he had been hiding from Raphael and many others, but he couldn't just sit back and let Castiel get tormented. He had heard Sherlock's prayer, while Castiel was released from the shackles that he had been put in, his vessel injured from head to toe, he had been kept from healing with the constant assault on the human body he had. Gabriel would fight off each angel, yet he would not kill, merely sent each one away. The archangel sending each one to god only knew where, his main struggle seemed to come when he was left with just Raphael. 

Castiel had he been even conscious, he would have tried to help Gabriel even in his current state. A bright white light and a thud, Castiel landed flat on the floor of the consulting detectives flat. His clothes bloodied, torn and tattered. Healing, it would be slow to start certainly. This would likely not be what Sherlock would be expecting most likely with the angels return. 

When the battered and beaten angel had arrived in his home, Sherlock stood from his chair to speak up once he heard his arrival. But before he could speak, he had seen the injured being on the floor and rushed to his side. Sherlock tried to hoist him up and put his arms around him, carrying him to John's old chair to rest.

"Good Lord, are you all right?! What happened?!”

Clearly, a lot had happened within those last few days while Sherlock studied for this upcoming war. He didn't know how to care after angels, but this was still a human's body. He hurried off to fetch a glass of water.

"I've finished all of my readings. I am ready. I just need the weaponry and I should be ready. What had happened to you? Are you okay? What's going on and what can I do?" 

The human vessel that Castiel was using had been put through more than what a normal human being could be put through.. had he not been an angel, surely he would have died. Pain shot through his body as he stirred, after hitting the floor of the flat. He wasn't sure where he was, not at least at the moment. Movement, he was being moved and now his blue hues opened up slightly to see the consulting detective holding him into his arms before hoisting him into a chair. 

It was during this time his wings would become visible, black wing's, battered, blood stained and it was obvious some were missing, pulled out. His clothes were tattered, stained with blood. His face was covered almost in blood, his hair matted, his face bruised underneath the blood. His body cut and bruised from head to toe from the torment he had endured. 

Sherlock's voice came in clearly, yet it seemed difficult for him to speak up.

“Captured... tortured... for information..”

The few word's he spoke came in between deep breaths as Castiel tried to regain his functions. Healing.. it seemed to be happening, but slowly, due to the weapons and ways things were done, healing from a wound by the hand of another angel, made the healing process slow. 

Castiel watched for a second as the consulting detective vanished, rushing off, he wasn't fully sure for what reason, but he could hear him speaking now of how he finished the readings, and how he was ready, as well as needing weapons.

“Raphael.. an archangel.. his followers found me.. they wanted information, whereabouts on the Winchesters.. on others.. I wouldn't speak..” 

He paused for a moment as he felt pain, his vessel seemed to be alerting him of it and he did not like it.

“I.. will be fine.. just need to heal.”

The last question, he was unsure if Sherlock could help.

“The archangels are fighting to be the next.. God.. Raphael is one of them.. a civil war is starting between the angels.. not sure you can help with that”

he coughed up slightly. 

"Weapons.. you must make hex bags to start with.. you read the books, find what you can. You are skilled with a gun.. this I have seen. But you must use silver bullets and salt.. for your weapons, for the different beings you will... face" 

The black wings were not only beautiful and majestic, but they were abused and beaten. A heart pulling sight for the consulting detective to see as he returned to Castiel's side to assist him. More angels were now involved, including Raphael. There was definitely a lot more in store for the consulting detective than he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stay here, then. I will go and get whatever I need for the hex bags. Just stay and relax here."

Sherlock hurried off to quickly grab a towel from the bathroom to toss over to Cas. After that, he dashed out to find the items needed to create the hex bags. He already had an old friend of his create silver bullets for his pistols. Holy water was kept in vials in the kitchen. 

There was so much more happening then the young angel had even predicted.. or could ever even explain to the consulting detective, but slowly and surely he was getting the information he knew to the very man he had asked help from, yet.. he was almost regretting it, putting another in danger.. putting many others in danger. 

"No.. you can't.."

Speaking really seemed difficult for the angel as his body slowly healed, and his wing's hung over the chair.

"Do this.. alone.."

Castiel didn't want to stay there, he didn't know if this man was already in danger or not, just so much could already go wrong.

A towel tossed at him, the angel blinked yet knew well enough what to do with it as he gently used it to clean the blood from his body. His wing's, that would be a tricky thing to clean but everything else would be easy enough. He had just about turned to face Sherlock, before blinking and noticing he had just left. trying to even follow by just using his power.. seemed almost useless at this point, he needed to heal first, all his power was going into that. 

"You can't go anywhere with your condition, obviously. You need to stay put. You have recruited me as one of your soldiers in your army. I am only doing what I need to do, Castiel. Now, rest. Have water. Sit back and clean the blood off of you. I will return."

And with that, he turned on his heels and stepped out of the living room and down the stairs to leave his flat. The consulting detective would now be a consulting soldier for Heaven. Not once, in his life, did he ever imagine such a thing to come his way. This was far beyond serial killers and criminal masterminds.

He had a small black notebook in hand with the list of things he needed. It was then that he realized his life could potentially be at risk. Sherlock knew his loved ones would be potential targets, hence why he demanded protection for them. Protection for them and not for himself. He'd go into a battle that could possibiliy be the end of the world's only consulting detective.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel could have brought up the fact that he could have been healed quicker, but the risk was too great. He had done this only once and it had been painful for the man known as Bobby Singer. To touch the human soul, such a thing could make a human explode, even without that happening it was a painful process and he didn't want to do that again, even if it would heal him in the end, the pain Sherlock would endure would not be so easily forgotten. 

Allowing the consulting detective to leave the flat without him would likely be something he would regret. It was here he would have to hope that somehow another could watch over him. Could he ask such a favor of one or his brothers? Maybe.. Gabriel.. or Balthazar.. The archangel Gabriel had already done so much to help him, going against Raphael alone to save him, how could he ask more of him?

“Gabriel... brother.. I need your help..”

Castiel would say out as his eye's closed. He couldn't ask Balthazar, but it had been for the mere fact that the two hadn't spoken in quite some time and he wasn't even sure if they were still close. A minute passed before the sound of wing's could be heard, Gabriel appearing in the flat before Castiel as his eye's opened. 

“I'm not babysitting Sherlock Holmes if that's what you want Cas.” 

Of course the youngest Archangel was smart enough to know what Castiel was going to ask him, it had been what he thought of asking him, but Gabriel had a better idea. His hand reached forward to touch his brothers forehead, a soft glow coming from his hand before his wounds would heal. 

“News travels fast with demons, they know what you're up to Castiel.. you have to find Sherlock before they do” 

With that the sound of wing's would be heard once more and in the blink of an eye, Gabriel was gone, leaving Castiel alone in the flat. With what he had just been told, he had no time to waste, he needed to find Sherlock and he needed to find him now. His eye's closed for a second as he used his powers to track the man down, he wasn't that far away, he was just nearing the end of Baker Street. With that Castiel would vanish from the flat just as Mrs. Hudson would knock, only to get no answer. 

“Oh Sherlock..” 

A worried tone would come from the landlady as she held the tray of tea in her hands. She usually was aware when he was going somewhere, he usually told her. They had a strong bond almost a mother and son like bond, he thought of her more like his mother than his own biological mother who he rarely brought up, unless in the presence of his older brother Mycroft Holmes. 

The sound of wing's could be heard and appearing behind Sherlock Holmes was Castiel, his outfit stained with blood as he stood on the sidewalk, thankfully it was just him and Sherlock, who was quick to turn and even jump at the sound. A look of surprise coming to his face when he saw Castiel, when he had left him the angel could barely move and talk, but now here he was. 

“I told you to stay back.. I can handle this simple task, you need to..” 

He cut himself off as soon as he realized the wounds on the angels body were gone, healed right up. How had that changed so quickly? Confusion washed over his face as Castiel stepped closer.

“My brother Gabriel.. he healed me. I asked for his help.. but it was at first to keep an eye on you, but he healed me instead” 

Castiel would say out in his gruff voice as his blue eye's stared at Sherlock, who would give a slight nod to show that he understood, well that he sort of understood. The consulting detective was still finding it difficult to fathom that angels were real and that religion and science could co exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crossover fan fiction with Sherlock Holmes. Based off of a piece I have going between myself and a friend of mine who writes as Sherlock, so full credit to them for the parts as Sherlock.


End file.
